Companion
by derherher
Summary: Roommates/college AU (not too AU though) Contains KagaAka AoAka.
1. Chapter 1

'Arf arf'

"Oi, Akashi. Did you hear that?" Kagami spits out the milk he was drinking after hearing the tiny bark sound.

"Kagami! I just mopped the floor not a minute ago."

Having such a troublemaker as a roommate drains his patience. He's been taking the role as a 'parent' which was necessary if he wants the place to be livable.

"Yo, losers!" A tiny, furry puppy rests in strong arms holding it with care, the puppy pants and the tongue slides from in between the rows of teeth lazily. It yaps a couple more times as a greeting to the two strangers.

"What is that filthy creature, Daiki?" Akashi rests his hand on his hip, the other hand is holding a mop. "And what did you just call me?"

If having an untamable kid as his roommate wasn't bad enough, he has to share the room with another douche bag whose laziness has often driven him to his limit.

Kagami greets his teeth upon seeing the fur ball in Aomine's arms. He lost his grip when he hears another bark and leaps in front of Akashi heading to the bedroom. Unfortunately the mess he just made is still there, and that causes him to fall flat on his butt.

None of the two pay attention to Kagami.

"I found it nearby. She's cute, isn't she!?" The over excited idiot beams and lifts the puppy up in the air. "I named her Satsuki."

"Does Aomine-kun miss his girlfriend?" Kagami's head pops up from behind the counter in the kitchen. He smiles proudly, he's truly satisfied seeing Aomine slightly blushes.

"Don't call me that! And she's not my girlfriend! There's nothing wrong with missing a friend, geez."

Akashi raises a hand halfway to get the two's attentions. "Before you start arguing with each other, Daiki, I want you to give that dog a bath, she's filthy and disgusting. Kagami, clean up your mess, I have homework to do." He put the mop he's been holding aside and heads to his room.

The other two nod in silent and do what they're told.

* * *

Today is a non instructions day. There's a storm outside so most of the students decide to stay inside the dorm.

"This sucks. I wanted to take Satsuki for a walk." Aomine lies down on the carpet by the couch. Satsuki the puppy runs around in circles on the guy's abdomen in excitement.

Akashi unconsciously smiles at the sight. The puppy truly likes Aomine and he's been taking a good care of her. He even went out on one night to get some more food when she didn't stop whining.

After Satsuki gets bored of running around on such a small surface, she decides to roam around the living room.

The action irritates Kagami as he tries to run away from her, but fails. He resorts to climbing up the dining table.

"Oi, get that thing away from me!"

Akashi watches Kagami in annoyance, "Do you think that table can hold you for long, Kagami?" though he can't really blame him for behaving that way, since he fears dogs for whatever reason.

"It's been like a month, dude, get over it." Aomine replies lazily, he's still resting on the floor.

"Besides, he can't hurt you." Akashi adds, he can already hear the table creaking.

"No, and no! Do you remember when she tried to bite my toes!?" The puppy is now barking happily right under the table. She sure enjoys implanting fears in other people, Kagami scowls.

"Hm, if I recall correctly, she was only trying to lick you. Isn't that right, Daiki?"

"Yeah, stop being so paranoid."

"Akashi! Instead of just standing there, you can at least take this thing away from me, you know!"

"I don't take orders from you." Instead of making his way to the terrified redhead on the table, Akashi strides lazily and sits on the couch.

Aomine chuckles and holds up his hand for a high five, Akashi returns it with a smirk.

"What are you guys celebrating over there!? This is seriously not funny, idiots!" His yell is accompanied with more yapping, thus Aomine and Akashi have all the more reason for ignoring him.

* * *

Akashi is taken aback for a moment, from what he sees in his room, his only private space.

"May I ask what you two are doing here?" He's more curious than irritated, at how Kagami is bundled up in his blanket, and Aomine's feet resting on his desk, while reading his magazine.

"Oh, Akashi. You're late." Kagami sits up, revealing a previously hidden laptop. "Sorry, I'm kinda busy right now. On skype with Tatsuya." He changes his sitting position and leans back on the stacked pillow he himself arranged.

"Damn. This outfit is sexy. Hey Akashi, you should try this on sometimes, since you like cleaning and all." Aomine blurts out casually.

Akashi raises his hand to massage his temple. He's beyond tired from staying late in the learning center due to tutoring clueless students. The last thing he wants to deal with is these two roommates of his, who seem to never study nor do any of their homework.

"Daiki, Kagami, I'm exhausted, I need to rest." He begins to change his clothes by swiftly taking off his shirt, and walks towards his closet before changes into another shirt. He's getting ready to unzip his pants when he notices he's being intently watched. He raises an eyebrow demanding an explanation.

"What? Don't mind us, go ahead, take it off." The bluenet waves his hand, trying to act indifferent which isn't all that convincing since he's still staring.

The action Akashi takes surprises even himself, since he proceeds what he was doing with no hesitation. He smirks as the boys are almost goggling as his pants drop at his feet.

"What's wrong, boys?" He steps out from the piece of cloth and grabs his shorts.

"Nothing.." Kagami replies lowly, then wets his lips unconsciously. His eyes are quickly back on the screen as he types vigorously.

"It's hot tonight, isn't it?" Aomine fans himself with the magazine. His eyes never leave Akashi's glare, he probably doesn't dare to look at anything other than his eyes, since it may most likely drifts downwards.

"Get a girlfriend, you two, and get out of my room." He thought teasing them would be entertaining, after all he's led a monotone boring lifestyle for the past months since he's far too busy with school activities. But the thought alone of what the two may be thinking is making him shudder.

"The thing is, that bastard's little devil," Kagami points at Aomine who just shrugs in response, "made a mess everywhere."

"Satsuki is in a rebellious phase. She's growing up, geez."

"So? I don't understand why this is related to you two staying here."

"Washing everything takes forever, so we'll wait until tomorrow morning." Aomine yawns and drops himself into Akashi's bed, much to Kagami's protest because he almost crushed his laptop.

"So we're staying here for the night." And Kagami kindly concludes.

"That's great. And I'll just be sleeping on the floor while you two sabotage my place."

"No, sleep here." The redhead pats the tiny space in between him and the bluenet. "You're tiny, you'll fit in."

Akashi sighs, but he climbs the bed anyway, while pushing the two guys further away from him. "You two will suffocate me overnight."

"No worries, we'll take it easy." Kagami grins from ear to ear and fist bumps Aomine who is also grinning.

"I don't want to find out what your lame joke means, but you are borrowing my bed, either you two behave or I'll kick you out."

"Oi. It's okay, you'll like sleeping with us." Akashi makes a mistake by bothering to look at Aomine as the latter winks at him.

"You disgust me. If you touch me, I'll kill you."

"Right, no homo for the night, Aomine."

"But if you like it, you'll be too powerless to kill me, Akashi."

Kagami buries his face into his pillow. He feels like smacking Aomine in the head.

"I change my mind. Kagami, you're sleeping in the middle." Akashi crawls over the taller redhead, but he refuses to budge.

Kagami simply replies with a 'no' stubbornly and closes his eyes.

"I will not be the victim to your lack of romantic life."

"Hey, we're not that pathetic."

"Oh? Then you better explain yourselves tomorrow. And don't bother me at night, I need my sleep."

With that, the conversation is over.

* * *

**AN : I swear I was gonna write a story about a puppy but then? Bam, KagaAkaAo again... (my fetish)**

**Also, I just remembered this was a roommate/college AU so um, more college environment next chapter I'll make sure of that.**


	2. Chapter 2

He walks around aimlessly in the library, looking for an isolated spot where he can sit back and just relax. Assignments have taken a great toll on him, both mentally and physically. He hasn't had many chances to go out with his friends, nor time to even care for his health.

It hasn't been long since he wandered around, when he catches a glimpse of someone familiar. Someone he's known for only a short time, but has become pretty close nonetheless.

"Sei-chan." He calls out the guy barely above whisper.

He regrets it right away, since he just notices the redhead has a full cart of books with him. He forgot Akashi has to volunteer working here today. Akashi looks up "Reo? I thought you're supposed to be in class at this time?"

As diligent as he is, he doesn't stop what he's doing and keeps walking towards his destination.

Mibuchi Reo follows him. "There's no point in me going. I was planning to stay here and study so I can understand the materials better." Besides, he's a few sections behind in his homework.

"Didn't you just have someone tutor you a few days ago?" The redhead is now putting some of the books away back in their shelves. Despite having to do an extra activity such as this, the guy doesn't show a hint of exhaustion, in public as far as he knows. How fascinating.

"I'm really behind, Sei-chan. I was two chapters behind when I went there. I thought I'd be able to do well in the following chapter, but I think I'm giving up now." He pushes back his long fringe harshly and frowns. The fact that this younger guy is able to do so much more makes him feel ashamed of himself.

"I apologize, Reo. I have to go help someone in the back room. I'll try to get us a study room after my shift is over." Akashi pauses before adding, "Or you can reserve one and I'll be there in a few minutes."

Mibuchi sighs in relief and nods. 

* * *

"You're noisy, Kagami." Aomine glares at the other with tired eyes. His eyes are stinging from reading the small texts from the book for the past hour, preparing for tomorrow's test.

Kagami has been rewarding himself too much for every small effort he put into studying. Every time he successfully solves a problem he would take a short break and unwrap one of the sandwiches he got from the cafeteria with a loud rustling sound and eat it just as loud.

"Hmf, shut up." Kagami replies shortly before focusing on his food again.

Aomine groans. "I give up. I should've take the same classes as Akashi. At least he could've helped me." He slams close his textbook. He thought by studying in the quiet study room at the library would help him focus and get in the right mood to study, but he's clearly mistaken. He's make small progress for an hour worth of reviewing and an hour is more than enough time he's willing to spend on it. "Give me that." He snatches one of the sandwiches from the plastic bag.

A few minutes later the two are sitting side by side, with Aomine holding his magazine for the both of them to see the pages.

"Is she a real nurse, or is she just cosplaying or something?" Kagami stares at the photo spread of a woman in mini, pink nurse dress, bending and smiling seductively.

"How stupid are you, Kagami?"

"Hey! For all I know this could be a magazine that features hot nurses and doctors!"

"There's no such thing, idiot."

A couple of light knocks on the door makes the both of them jump in their seats. Kagami grabs the magazine from the bluenet's hand and shoves it in his bag.

"Excuse my intrusion, may I ask you guys a question?" A guy with chin-length, dark hair pops his head through the slightly opened door, he smiles warmly and continues without waiting for a response. "Are you roommates of Sei-chan's?"

The two room occupants steal a glance at each other, before nodding simultaneously.

"Great!" The guy pushes the door open and lets himself in. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind me and Sei-chan joining you, would you?"

"Who are you?" Aomine's gaze follows the guy as he walks towards a seat across from him.

Kagami gives Aomine a warning side glance. Treating anyone who might be close to Akashi disrespectfully is unwise.

"Let's say, I'm someone who's indebted to Sei-chan."

"I was just asking for his name." Aomine whispers to Kagami.

In such a quiet room, the older guy can hear him clearly. Therefore he speaks up once again and introduces himself properly, which is replied immediately by the two nervous guys, followed with awkward head-bowing and low 'nice to meet you'.

"You two look tense." The awaited person has finally arrived and he seats himself right next to Mibuchi. "Reo, there are plenty of other rooms that are available, why did you come here?"

"Hm? I saw your roommates here and I thought it would be fun if we all gathered together. Do you mind, Sei-chan?" 

* * *

"Would you two stop talking for just a second? I think I'm getting this." Kagami points his finger to both Mibuchi and Akashi, as if it's a magic wand to mute sounds from both of them.

Akashi's lips twitches at Kagami's rude gesture, but he remains silent.

Aomine is resting his back and lets his head hanging almost upside down from the chair – he has long given up.

A few minutes have passed and the room has been dead quiet to help the redhead concentrate. The furrows on his split eyebrows only get deeper over time, so Akashi takes the liberty to voice his concern. Kagami slams his head against the table in reply – he has given up as well.

"Since you have studied really hard for the past hours, I'll help you once we get back to the dorm."

Kagami and Aomine jolt up in their seats at once, eyes wide staring at him full of hope.

"I'll be fine from here on out, Sei-chan. You should start helping them now, or it'll be too late." Mibuchi ruffles Akashi's hair before getting up and yawning. He receives an irritated stare but he once again smiles sweetly at the other. "I really don't know how to express my gratitude to you. I would've dropped out long ago if you didn't offer me help."

Akashi scratches his temple with a finger in place of an awkward moment. He nods and wishes Mibuchi luck for his test tomorrow.

"So who was that?" Kagami asks as soon as the pretty boy closes the door behind him.

"I thought he already introduced himself?" Akashi gets up from his seat and walks across the room towards in between the two. "So, which part do you need my help on?" His eyes swiftly scan Kagami's opened textbook and messy notebook, and Aomine's crumpled paper with a pencil stabbed in one of the paper balls.

"This one right here." "All of them." Kagami and Aomine said at the same time.

"Looks like Daiki isn't even trying."

"I missed one class." The bluenet grunts.

"Satsuki is getting out of control, don't you think?" Akashi places his hand on top of the guy's head.

"It's not her fault, stop blaming her."

"You've been taking her for a walk at night, dude, you're like possessed by her or something." This might be Kagami's only chance to get rid of the tiny creature, since it seems like Akashi is starting to side with him.

"She sleeps during the day. I don't wanna wake her up and force her to go out, you cold-hearted bastards."

"I'll contact someone I know to take care of her. You can see her again after the semester is over." Akashi takes out his phone and starts dialing, but Aomine is quick to grab the other's wrist.

"Don't make that call, or I'll break your phone."

"Excuse me?" He wriggles his hand but to no avail, the only way to free himself is to land a kick to his gut. "Would you just calm down, Daiki?"

"Just help me with this thing. Besides, I'm doing fine in other classes." Akashi stares down at him and gives no sign to agree. He gulps and hoarsely adds, "Please?"

Akashi sighs, and Kagami groans.

Kagami didn't take Aomine's ability to plead into account – his dream and desire for freedom are crushed, once again.

Thus, the three didn't leave the study room until they're asked to due to closing time. They pulled an all-nighter mostly to let Aomine catch up to Kagami. 

* * *

"I'm proud of you two." Akashi smiles as the two flaunt their test papers in his face. They manage to score above ninety percent and those are their record-breaking test results in their lives.

"I'm so happy I wanna pick you up and spin you around, Akashi." Aomine stretches both of his arms forward and waits for the redhead to get in between them.

"I'm so happy I'm more than willing to pick you up and throw you out the window, Daiki." He copies the other guy's gesture.

"I'll help." Kagami offers, raising his hand unconsciously.

"Geez, be nice to me sometimes, will you?" Aomine walks over to where Satsuki is lying. It's always his private corner he likes to slump at whenever he feels down. "Like you. You should share some of your kindness to Akashi, Satsuki."

"Kagami, let's get something to eat at the mall. I was going to ask Daiki to come along, but it seems like he prefers to stay with his wife."

"Yeah, we'll buy you something, Aomine, so don't worry."

"There's no way I'm gonna let you go with that predator alone!" Aomine grabs his coat in lightning speed. "Let's go."

* * *

Thank you for your support, reviews, favorites and follows! I'm so happy you like it and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you!


End file.
